Une prise d'otage révélatrice
by fanficsfortier
Summary: Par Fora et Anfor


**Une prise d'otage révélatrice, partie 1****  
><strong>(Écrit par Fora et Anfor)

Anne était à son bureau, au S.A.S, lorsqu'elle entend cogner à la porte.

**Anne :**Oui ?

**Mayrand :**Pis ça avances-tu c'te cas là ?

**Anne :**Oui, mais pas vite. C'est pas tout de suite qu'on va trouver le meurtrier. Y'a ben fait ça lui y'a ben du talent.

**Mayrand :** Ben là, c'est tu si dur que ça sti ?

Anne le regarde d'un air réprobateur.

**Mayrand :** (avec un ton moquer) Ben non, c'est t'une joke! Prend pas ça d'même! J'le sais que tu travailles fort et bien.

Il quitte le bureau d'Anne puis va voir la réceptionniste. Johnson s'approche à son tour du bureau d'Anne

**Johnson :** Viens, y faut que je te parle

**Anne :** Oui, un petit instant

Elle ferme son dossier puis se dirige dans le bureau de Johnson. Elle entre, puis il ferme la porte derrière elle.

**Anne :** Vous vouliez me parler ?

**Johnson :** Oui, ben t'sé… (en se grattant le cou) Le jour où on… a couché ensemble… Ben t'as-tu fait ça par amour ou ben… C'était pour me tester ?

**Anne :** Ben là, il me semblait que c'était clair… (elle était mal à l'aise)

**Johnson :** Ben si tu me l'as dit, ben, je m'en rappelle plus.

**Anne :** On s'en est déjà parlé.

Elle se retourne, comme pour sortir, mais Johnson la prend par le bras.

**Johnson :** S.V.P Anne dis-le-moi !

**Anne :** Ben, c'est parce que j'en avais besoin. J'vous l'ai dit, j'voulais essayer (encore plus mal à l'aise)

**Johnson :** (l'air triste) Bon ok.

Anne sort du bureau, elle regarde l'heure. Il est 9 h 00, elle est seule (maintenant) avec Johnson. Elle prend son manteau.

**Anne : **(à Johnson)** P**ourriez-vous aller me reconduire s.v.p

**Johnson : **Oui (encore avec un air triste)

**Anne :** Merci !

Elle embarque dans l'auto. Il partent en silence. Ils sont presque arriver chez Anne. Maintenant arrivée, elle débarque de l'auto et dit :

**Anne :** Merci

**Johnson :** C'est rien ! Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi.

Anne fait un petit sourire en coin. Elle va fermer la portière lorsqu'elle eu un vertige. Elle tombe sur le trottoir.

**Johnson :** ANNE, ÇA VAS-TU ?

Elle ne répondait pas. Il sort de la voiture et court voir Anne

**Johnson :** Anne ! Ça va ?

**Anne :** (en ouvrant lentement les yeux) Oui, ça va

Johnson, heureux de voir qu'elle n'avait rien, l'aide à se relever. Anne tenait à peine debout.

**Johnson :** Viens, je vais t'aider à rentrer chez toi.

Il la prend par la taille et l'aide à monter l'escalier. Arrivée devant la porte de son appartement.

**Johnson :** Ça vas-tu aller ?

**Anne :** Oui, je crois

Elle a comme un petit étourdissement qui ne la rassure guère.

**Johnson :** Bon ben, bonne nuit alors

**Anne :** Oui.

Johnson se retourne et s'apprête à partir, mais Anne l'arrête.

**Anne :** Attendez, ne partez pas. Euh, ben, je sais pas comment vous le demander.

**Johnson :** Ben dis-le

**Anne :** Voudriez-vous rester avec moi cette nuit. Ben, je sais pas, je me sentirais plus en sécurité. Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

**Johnson :** Mais bien sûr que non

**Anne :** Mais, vous allez coucher sur le divan. D'accord ?

**Johnson :** Non, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde !

**Anne :** D'accord, allez, entrez.

Ils rentrent dans l'appartement. Anne monte prendre une douche, puis se prépare quelque chose à manger.

**Anne : **(à Johnson) Voulez-vous quelque chose à manger ?

**Johnson :** Non merci !

Après que Anne ait eu le temps de manger. Elle va s'asseoir près de Johnson.

**Anne :** Merci beaucoup d'être venu

**Johnson :** Ben voyons Anne, ça me dérange pas. Tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi, parce que… je… je t'aime Anne. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur

**Anne : **Bonne nuit Gabriel (avec un sourire sincère)

**Johnson :** Bonne nuit Anne (lui aussi avec un joli sourire)

Elle monte se coucher. Johnson lui, ne réussit pas à s'endormir. Il va donc se chercher un verre d'eau. En revenant, il passe devant la chambre d'Anne. Il la regarde quelques instants puis repart essayer de dormir.

**Le lendemain matin**

**Johnson :** Bonjour Anne ! Bien dormi ?

**Anne :** Oui, très bien

Quelques minutes plus tard

**Anne :** Merci

**Johnson :** Merci ! Merci pourquoi ?

**Anne :** Ben merci d'être là !

Johnson fait un sourire

**Johnson :** Pis l'enquête, ça avances-tu ?

**Anne :** Ben, pas vraiment. Celui qui a fait ça, il était plus doué que les autres. Aucun indice.

**Johnson :** Ha bon !

Ils partent vers 8 h 30 pour aller travailler.

Arriver là-bas

**Dufour : **Heille Gabriel ! T'étais où ? On te cherchait partout !

**Johnson :** Ha bon ! Pourquoi vous me cherchiez ?

**Dufour :** On vient de trouver le meurtrier !

**Johnson :** Ha oui ! Ben, c'est qui ?

**Dufour :** Ben, y s'appelle Alexandre Poulin.

**Anne : **Comment vous avez fait pour le trouver ?

**Dufour :** Ben, dans un restaurant pas loin d'icitte, un gars nous a appelés pour nous niaiser qu'on le trouverait pas, ben on a retracé l'appel pis on a cherché dans les alentours. Tout ça pour enfin le retrouver dans ce resto.

**Johnson :** Ça c'est du beau boulot Jean-Marie !

**Dufour :** Merci, mais y'a pas juste moi, y'a aussi Mayrand, la réceptionniste pis "le kid"

**Johnson :** Ouain ben, BRAVO à toute l'équipe !

Johnson, dans un excès de joie, embrasse Anne. Elle n'était pas vraiment contente de ce geste, mais elle ne voulait pas briser ce moment de joie intense pour les gars de l'escouade. Le calme était revenue et tout le monde avait commencer à travailler sur un nouveau cas, celui de M. Marcotte. Un tueur a gages.

**Anne :** Un instant, j'vais aux toilettes.

**Parent : **D'accord

Anne part en direction des toilettes, quand elle aperçoit quelqu'un à l'autre bout du couloir, elle s'approche. Quelqu'un la surprend par derrière, lui attache les mains et l'entraîne avec lui. Elle perd connaissance…

**Anne :** Où suis-je ?

**Homme :** Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es avec moi !

**Anne :** Pis vous êtes qui vous ?

**Homme :** Ben je suis un gars que tu connais pas ! Mais moi j'te connais, oui t'es sur toutes les scènes de crime…

**Anne :** Comment vous savez ça ?

**Homme :** Ben, c'est facile, je t'ai suivie. Ça fait a peu près deux semaines.

**Anne :** Alors donnez-moi une preuve. (sur un ton de défi)

**Homme :** Ben, hier soir, t'étais avec un gars nommé Gabriel Johnson. Yé venu te reconduire pis là, t'es tombée sur le trottoir, il t'a aidé à te relever pis y a passer la nuit chez toi. Pis ce matin, vous êtes arrivés tous les deux pis un gars, Jean-Marie Dufour je crois, ben y vous a annoncé qu'il avait trouvé le tueur à gage, Alexandre Poulin. Tu veux tu avoir d'autres preuves ou ben c'est assez pour toi ma jolie !

**Anne : **(stupéfaite) C'est… c'est correcte. Je… je vous crois…

Pendant ce temps, Parent commence à s'inquiéter.

**Parent :** (à lui-même) Ben, quossé qu'a fait là, ça fait ben 15 minutes…

Johnson entre dans le bureau de Parent.

**Johnson :** Pis ça avances-tu c'te nouveau cas là ?

**Parent :** Ouin, ben ça pourrait aller plus vite…

**Johnson :** Comment ça ?

**Parent :** Ben, ça fait a peu près 15 minutes que Fortier est partie aux toilettes…

**Johnson :** Quoi ? 15 minutes ? A feelais-tu ?

**Parent :** Ben oui, a l'avenir rien de spécial…

**Johnson :** J'vais aller voir.

**Parent :** OK

Pendant ce temps, la conversation se continue avec ce mystérieux homme et Fortier…

**Homme :** T'as-tu peur ? (avec un ton moqueur)

Fortierse contente de le regarder avec peur et mépris.

Fortier aperçoit une silhouette qui s'approchait lentement. Elle voyait cette scène par dessus l'épaule gauche de l'agresseur.

Elle détourne son regard et regarde l'homme qui la détient prisonnière pour ne pas ruiner la présence subtile de son futur sauveur.

**Anne :** C'est quoi déjà ton nom ?

**Homme :** Ben pourquoi j'te l'dirais ?

**Anne :** Ben juste comme ça, tsé je suis la, j'te parle pis je sois même pas ton nom, tu trouve pas que ça fait un peu bizarre…

**Homme :** Chu sure que tu vas aller me stooler

**Anne :** Non, t'as ma parole.

**Homme :** Ben oui, parole d'un beu …

**Anne :** Pis si tu me tues, ben j'pourrais pas aller te stooler non ?

**Homme :** Tu veux que j'te tue ? (surpris)

**Anne :** Ben pourquoi pas, envoye c'est quoi ton nom.

**Homme :** Marcotte, Jean-Pierre Marcotte.

Anne voit s'approcher l'autre homme, celui qui, peut-être, va la sauver. Il s'approche encore, encore et encore. Elle s'aperçoit que c'est Johnson, une arme à la main gauche. Johnson prend l'homme par le cou comme pour le stabiliser, mais Jean-Pierre, vu sa petite taille, réussit à se retourner et à prendre son arme. Il tire sur Johnson. La balle atteint l'épaule gauche de Johnson.

Celui-ci perd son arme qui atterrit près de Fortier. Jean-Pierre, fière de son coup, regarde Johnson se rouler de douleur par terre. Anne décide de ramasser l'arme. Elle le tient dans ses mains. Elle pourrait tirer sur l'homme tout de suite, mais pourtant quelque chose la retient. Johnson saigne abondamment.

Cette image de Johnson qui souffre la torture parce que qu'elle l'aimait, elle était amoureuse de Gabriel Johnson, son patron dans l'escouade du S.A.S. Elle le regardait par terre, qui souffrait, elle ne faisait rien. Elle prend son arme a deux mains. Elle tire ! L'agresseur a été atteint droit au cœur. Elle aurait, dorénavant une mort de plus sur la conscience. Jean-Pierre tombe par terre. Anne court voir Johnson.

**Anne : **Ça va ?

**Johnson :** (à demi-voix) Oui, je crois bien

Anne s'assoit dans un coin du couloir sombre.

**Anne :** (pour elle-même) Maudit homme ! Y sont tous pareils.

**Johnson :** Non Anne ! Tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ça, moi je suis pas comme ça, je te ferai jamais de mal.

**Anne :** Ouais, mais moi, je tombe toujours les mauvais, les fous…

**Johnson : **Anne !

**Anne :** Quoi?

**Johnson :** Je t'aime.

Annele regarde. Elle fait un petit sourire en coin. et dit : moi aussi Gabriel.

**Anne :** Moi aussi Gabriel

Johnson, tout heureux de cette révélation, se relève difficilement et va près de Anne. Cette dernière est mal à l'aise face à cette citation. Elle décide de faire bouger les choses.

**Anne : **Je vais aller chercher de l'aide et un médecin pour vous.

Elle se retourne et part ver la porte de sortie de cette étage et se dirige vers les bureau du S.A.S.

**Savaria :** Allô Anne !

**Anne :** Tasse-toi, j'ai pas le temps-la.

**Savaria :** O.K., O.K. fâche-toi pas d'même.

Elle continue sa route vers le bureau de Mayrand.

**Mayrand :** Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour toi Anne ?

**Anne :** Appelle une ambulance et la police.

**Mayrand :** Comment ça ?

**Anne:** Pose pas de question. Je te le dirai plus tard.

**Mayrand :** O.K.

Anne retourne auprès de Gabriel. Parent la voit passer et la suit. Lorsqu'il arrive, il voit Fortier et Johnson ensemble. Il court pour avertir l'escouade, mais il voit la police et l'ambulance. Il leur indique l'endroit et les suit

**Police :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? (en regardant Marcotte allongé par terre)

**Anne :** Il nous a attaqués et on s'est défendu ! Et… vous êtes ?

**Police :** L'agente Lapointe, Sophie Lapointe.

Les ambulanciers emmènent Johnson pour le soigner et la police emmène le meurtrier.

**Parent :** Ça vas-tu aller ?

Il regarde par terre et voit une arme, celui de Johnson et regarde Fortier lui faisant un signe de tête pour lui dire que c'était elle qui l'avait tué.

Pris de panique, il part à courir après l'agente Lapointe pour lui dire ce qu'il vient de découvrir. Il bouscule tout le monde sur son passage et il trébuche contre une patte de chaise près du bureau de Jean-Marie. Il tombe sur Sophie.

**Sophie :** (regarda Parent) Un peu vite en affaire ! C'est quoi votre nom à vous ?

**Parent :** (très gêné de sa gaffe, il l'aide à se relever) Étienne Parent

**Sophie :** Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

**Parent :** (gêné avec les femmes…) Je… Je voulais vous… Vous dire que elle n'est… Elle n'est pas coupable… Je vous le jure !

**Sophie :** Mais de qui vous parlez pour l'amour du bon dieu !

**Parent :** Ben… de Fortier. C'est pas de sa faute. Elle a peur des hommes. Tsé, a fait pas exprès!

**Sophie :** Heille minute là. Vous allez m'expliquer. C'est qui ça Fortier ? Pis c'est quoi s'taffaire d'homme là !

**Parent :** Ben tsé, elle, c'est la fille qui était avec Gabriel Johnson, le blessé. Elle s'appelle Anne Fortier, elle est psychologue/policière pour l'escouade des service anti-sociopathes, le S.A.S, notre escouade.

**Sophie :** Alors, c'est elle, Fortier ! Celle que l'on voit partout dans les journaux !

**Parent :** Oui, c'est elle pis c'est aussi elle qui… qui a… qui a tiré sur Marcotte. Mais c'est pas de sa faute. Elle est pas coupable. Elle s'est juste défendue. Elle a vécu… vécu plein de chose dernièrement.

**Sophie :** Quelle sorte de chose ?

**Parent :** Ben les enquêtes pis tout ça. Elle travaille très fort ces temps ci, pis les enquête la stress beaucoup, elle a peur des homme en plus.

**Sophie :** Pourquoi elle aurait peur des hommes ?

**Parent :** Ben là, elle veux pas que j'le dise… C'est un gros secret.

**Sophie :** Ben là, dis-le avant que ça se retourne contre vous pour dissimulation d'information de preuve potentiel sur le suspect.

**Parent :** Elle a… été violée.

**Sophie :** Ah bon ! C'est donc ça qui la trouble tant. Mais elle a rien de mieux que de penser à ça! Elle a juste a pu y penser !

**Parent :** (dans un excès de colère) Ben, vous saurez Sophie que c'est très dur pour elle ! Elle a dû, dans un enquête faire un "face à face " avec son agresseur, qui la détenait en otage ! Elle a dû : trouver le lieu de l'arrestation d'un psychopathe qui détenait prisonnier Mayrand, éviter une tuerie dans un école secondaire et cela en moins de 24 heures, puis retracer un autre dangereux psychopathe dans une maison pis pour cela, elle a dû mettre en danger sa vie… et cela ce n'est qu'une petite partie de l'année ! (sarcastique) C'est quand même pas beaucoup non ?

Et Sophie retourne voir Anne, sans prêter attention à la réplique de Parent.

**Sophie :** Alors ?

**Anne :** Alors quoi ?

**Sophie :** Alors, c'est vous Fortier, celle qui a été violée.

Anne prend panique a l'idée que cette nouvelle se répande dans toute la ville.

**Anne :** Mais qui vous a dis ça ?

**Sophie :** Ben, c'est un de vos collègue, Étienne Parent je crois.

**Anne :** (encore toute ébranlée) Bon… Euh, quesse que vous me voulez, dit-elle a mi-voix et en regardant par terre.

**Sophie :** Ben tsé Étienne y m'a dit que c'était vous qui aviez tiré sur Jean-Pierre. Est ce que c'est vrai ?

**Anne :** (à elle-même) Ah Parent !

**Sophie :** Alors ?

**Anne :** Alors quoi ?

**Sophie :** Alors, est-ce que vous venez ?

**Anne :** Et pourquoi ? Je me suis juste défendue, car si ce n'était pas lui c'était moi, alors ?

**Sophie :** Bon, très bien.

Anne s'en va prendre un peu d'air, après cette douloureuse discussion. En chemin, elle aperçoit Parent qui était un peu, beaucoup sur les nerfs.

**Anne :** Je vois qu'on peut se fier sur toi !

**Parent : **Je suis vraiment désolé.

**Police :** (à Fortier) Hum… Hum… Je dois vous emmener pour vous poser des questions, mais un avocat serait un bon investissement.

**Anne :** (en se retournant) Quoi ?

**Police :** Je suis l'inspecteur Yves Larochelle, j'ai entendu votre petite discussion avec Mme Lapointe, et si elle, elle ne voit embarque pas, moi je vais le faire.

**Anne :** Alors je veux un avocat !

**Yves :** Très bien. Allez venez!

**Anne :** Ben oui, ben oui, on se calme les hormones !

Anne part avec l'inspecteur, en regardant Parent d'un air pas trop rassurant.

**A suivre bientôt!**

Nuange alias ***Fora***  
>Stephanie alias ***Anfor***<p> 


End file.
